Quand la vérité éclate
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Puis un jour, le mot de trop, la haine n’est pas si tenace, plus une habitude, et tout bascule, la vérité éclate et c'est le point de non-retour.


**Disclaimer :**** Pour faire court, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça. **

**Auteur :**** Sebarrya (ou Seb' pour les intimes :p)**

**Genre :**** Romance, **

**Titre :**** Quand la vérité éclate**

**Résume : ****Deux êtres dont les destins se mêlent et s'entrelacent avant de se séparer brutalement. Deux êtres qui se haïssent plus par devoir qu'autre chose. Deux êtres qui se cherchent et se trouvent. Puis un jour, le mot de trop, la haine n'est pas si tenace, plus une habitude, et tout bascule, la vérité éclate et c'est le point de non-retour. **

**Note de l'auteur : ****Une idée qui m'est venue, une envie d'écrire qui m'a pris, des mots qui filaient sur mon clavier et au final ceci : un One-Shot singulier. HPDM.**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Mon nom me poursuit depuis ma naissance. Je suis l'Elu, celui qui a survécu. Je suis né pour accomplir la prophétie et tuer le mage noir : Voldemort. C'est mon destin, je n'y peux rien. On a choisi à ma place et maintenant je dois accomplir mon destin, même si je n'ai pas envie de le faire, même si je ne veux pas être un héros. C'est mon destin, je dois l'affronter. Je suis aussi censé haïr Drago Malefoy parce que c'est un Serpentard et son père un horrible Mangemort. Alors je le fais parce que c'est mon destin, parce que c'est censé aller de soi. Même si en réalité, je n'en ai pas envie, même si je l'admire en réalité, même s'il m'attire à un point pas possible. Tout ça parce que je m'appelle Harry Potter et qu'une prophétie a un jour annoncer que j'étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Mon nom me poursuit depuis ma naissance. Je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Je suis né pour être un Mangemort et aider le mage noir : Voldemort. C'est mon destin, je n'y peux rien. On a choisi à ma place et maintenant je dois accomplir mon destin, même si je n'ai pas envie de le faire, même si je ne veux pas être un Mangemort. C'est mon destin, je dois l'affronter. Je suis aussi censé haïr Harry Potter parce que c'est un Griffondors et qu'il est celui qui a survécu. Alors je le fais parce que c'est mon destin, parce que c'est censé aller de soi. Même si en réalité, je n'en ai pas envie, même si je l'admire en réalité, même s'il m'attire à un point pas possible. Tout ça parce que je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et que je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le fidèle bras droit du mage noir Voldemort.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Toujours la même histoire, moi et Malefoy nous disputant. Comme d'habitude. Un attroupement se forme autour de nous. Les mots sont durs, violents, irréels. Chaque mot est une épine que l'on enfonce dans le cœur de l'autre. Et on continu, pas parce que on en a envie mais parce que l'on se doit de le faire. L'attroupement grossit, encore, toujours. On pourrait croire que la moitié de l'école s'est réunie dans ce couloir et nous observe nous cracher notre … notre quoi d'ailleurs ? Notre haine ? En apparence, oui. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses. On se raccroche tous aux apparences mais quand elles tombent, que restent-ils ? Des êtres perdus qui tentent de se repérer dans la brume qui a soudain envahit leur vie. Une vie de mensonge. Quand la vérité éclate, que les apparences tombent, certains se relèvent et arrivent à s'accrocher grâce à des parcelles de vérité, d'autres sont trop empêtrés dans leurs mensonges, alors ils sombrent, sombrent et ne se relève jamais. Les mots continuent à jaillir, toujours aussi durs, violents, faux en réalité. En tout cas les miens. Nos regards restent accrochés, il n'y a que nous qui existons lors de nos disputes. Les professeurs arrivent, nous séparent. Je sens McGonagall me tirer vers l'arrière, je vois Drago s'éloigner, nos regards sont toujours accrochés. McGonagall me parle, je ne l'écoute pas.

Il n'y a que toi, comme toujours. Ca a toujours été toi et moi, malgré les apparences, malgré notre haine apparente. Quand l'un va mal, l'autre le provoque. Pourquoi ? Certains diraient que c'est pour le faire encore plus souffrir. Je ne crois pas, je pense que nos disputes sont des thérapies. Notre façon de nous dire qu'on est important pour l'autre. C'est notre façon de nous apprécier.

McGonagall m'a traîné jusqu'à son bureau, elle me parle, me dit que nous devrions arrêté de nous disputés autant, que ça nous fait du mal. Ca me fait sourire. Oui, ça nous fait mal, mais tellement de bien en même temps. J'ai beau adoré mes amis, tous leurs mots de réconforts ne remplaceront jamais les simples disputes que j'ai avec Malefoy. Quand on se dispute, il n'y a que moi qui existe à ses yeux. Je me sens vivant, important. Elle me dit que nous serons en retenue ensemble toute la semaine. Un sourire danse sur mes lèvres. Elle paraît surprise et me dit simplement que je peux y aller.

Une semaine de retenue. Cela aurait pu être pire. De plus, nos retenues sont en commun. Ma punition me réjouit. Je le croise dans les couloirs. Il me regarde méchamment, je fais de même. A peine a-t-il tourné au bout du couloir qu'un sourire vient joué sur mes lèvres. Mon meilleur ennemi. Notre haine, c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Enfin, peut on réellement parler de haine ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout le monde dit que l'on se hait à un point pas permis, qu'elle est légendaire. Mais est-ce que je le hais vraiment ? Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'il est important pour moi. Plus que Ron ou Hermione bizarrement. Je traverse les couloirs à pas lents, mesurés. La première retenue est ce soir. J'arrive à la salle commune des Griffondors. Ron et Hermione m'apostrophent, ils ont été mis au courant de mon altercation avec Malefoy. Ils me demandent comment je vais, je répond que je vais bien, et leur explique que je m'en sors avec seulement une semaine de retenue. J'omets – volontairement ou pas – de dire que les retenues sont en commun avec Malefoy. Ils me souhaitent compatissants bonne chance pour mes retenues. Je souris et m'éloigne le cœur léger vers la salle de classe où la retenue à lieu.

Malefoy est déjà là, il me dit, acide, que je suis en retard. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, McGonagall arrive et nous annonce que nous devrons profiter de cette semaine pour faire un devoir de métamorphose en commun. Elle nous tend un parchemin, je fronce les sourcils, ça parle des animagus. Nous entrons dans la salle en silence, elle nous annonce que nous devons y rester deux heures minimum. J'entends Malefoy soupirer tandis qu'elle s'en va nous laissant seuls. Il commence hésitant :

« Bien, Potter, que sais-tu sur les animagus ?

- Je sais qu'ils sont recensés et qu'ils sont rares.

- C'est tout ?

- Mon père en était un.

- Je me fiche de ton père Potter.

- Moi je peux pas m'en foutre du tien, son plus grand plaisir c'est de m'emmerder.

- Soit, le mien est en vie, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie ?

- Pas de risque. Je préfère avoir un père mort qu'un père Mangemort.

- Répète ça pour voir !

-Je préfère avoir un père mort que Mangemort, Malefoy.

- Certains diraient que tu as du courage de répéter ça, moi je dirais plutôt que tu es stupide.

-Soit, on est deux alors Malefoy. Je suis tout de même le Survivant, beaucoup pense que c'est de la folie de s'en prendre à moi.

- Survivant de quoi ? On se le demande. Les gens qui disent ça sont des peureux.

-Bien alors ton père est un peureux.

-Quoi ?! »

Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Il a l'air furieux. Je sens son poing s'abattre sur mon visage, je le raille ouvertement :

« Tu as tellement peur que je te batte magiquement que tu te bas comme un moldu ?

- Non mais vu que tu as tendance à utiliser des sorts dont tu ne connais pas les effets, je préfère éviter de me retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital par ta faute. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Répète ça !

-Tu n'en vaux pas la peine ! »

J'ai mal. Beaucoup. Trop. Ma vision se trouble. Je n'en vaux pas la peine ? Je suis pourtant censé être son meilleur ennemi. Ces mots me touchent plus que les autres. Ce sont les mots de trop. Tu es froid, lointain, distant. Je ne te reconnais même pas. Tu cherches à me faire du mal pour du mal, c'est pas dans tes habitudes. Quelque chose cloche. Je crois que je pleure. Rectification, je pleure. Je continu à te contempler malgré les larmes qui brouillent ma vue. Tu as l'air inquiet. Enfin je crois. Tu te rapproches de moi.

« Potter … Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- …

-C'est … C'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- …

- Putain, Potter, me fait pas ta crise de sensiblerie, on s'en est envoyé des pire des vacheries, non ? »

J'ai envie de te dire que non, mais ma voix est bloquée dans ma gorge. Et les larmes qui coulent toujours. Je suis pitoyable, on est ennemis, pas amis, c'est normal que tu me fasses du mal.

« Ok. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu en vaux la peine. Tu es mon meilleur ennemi, Potty. Ca en vaux toujours la peine quand c'est toi. »

Tu me souris. Un sourire franc. Eblouissant. J'en suis déstabilisé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Je crois que je rougis. Doucement, tu me prends dans tes bras et je me laisse aller à cette étreinte. A aucun moment, je ne me rends compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Je suis bien contre toi. Tu me caresses doucement le dos en me disant des mots des réconforts. Puis lentement, je me détache de ton étreinte. Je me dirige vers la sortie, comme dans un rêve. Puis ta voix, douce, dépourvue de toute amertume.

« Hey, Harry, ils nous restent encore une heure de retenue. Ca te dit un action ou vérité ?

- Quoi ?!

- Bah je viens bien de te consoler, alors on peut bien jouer à action ou vérité au point où on en est. C'est toujours mieux que de faire le devoir de McGonagall. »

Tu me souris de nouveau et je ressens encore les petits papillons dans mon estomac. J'acquiesce en silence et l'on s'assoit l'un en face de l'autre. J'ai à peine remarqué que tu avais utilisé mon prénom.

« Bien, je commence, action ou vérité, Potter ?

- Vérité.

- Bien. Tu as toujours le béguin pour la mini-belette ?

-Quoi ?! Ginny ? Non. Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai oublié. Par contre, elle …

-Oui, on le sait tous, elle te coure toujours après.

- A mon tour. Action ou vérité ?

- Soyons joueur : action.

- Hum … Va chercher une des bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu que Rogue cache parmi toutes ses fioles.

-Bien, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Bien sûr, je dois vérifier que tu n'utilises pas un accio. »

On sort prudemment de la salle et nous dirigeons en silence vers les cachots. Tandis qu'ils rentrent dans la salle de Rogue, je l'attends, négligemment appuyé contre le mur. Quelques minutes après, il ressort avec la bouteille, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. On remonte rapidement et nous réinstallons l'un en face de l'autre.

« Cette bouteille me donne une idée. Ca te dirait de jouer à un autre jeu, Harry ?

- Lequel ?

-Les règles sont simples, chacun de nous, avons un verre de whisky plein et l'un après l'autre nous disons une affirmation, et nous buvons un verre, si c'est vrai pour l'autre, il boit aussi. Bien sûr, ce jeu ne se joue que sous un sort de vérité. Celui qui gagne est le moins bourré des deux. Alors ?

- Ouais, ça a l'air sympas. »

Deux secondes après nous voilà avec un verre chacun et soumis au sort de vérité. Il commence :

« J'aime autant les filles que les hommes. »

Ma main a bougé toute seule et nous buvons nos verres en même temps. Tu me lances un sourire goguenard suivit d'un « Je savais pas, Potter ».

« J'aime bien les blonds. »

Ai-je déjà précisé que je ne tenais absolument pas l'alcool ? Je bois mon verre. Lui n'a pas bougé. Il me souri et me souffle que lui préfère les bruns et appuis sa phrase par un petit clin d'œil. Je me sens rougir.

« Je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool. »

On s'empare tout deux de nos verres. Et nous sourions doucement. J'ai l'impression que les apparences tombent peu à peu.

« Je ne t'ai jamais haïs. »

A ma grande surprise tu t'empares toi aussi de ton verre. Je te lance un regard interrogateur, tu grommelles un truc ressemblant à « Mon père est Mangemort, j'étais obligé d'avoir au moins l'air de te haïr. » et je souris encore plus.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît beaucoup dans cette pièce. »

C'est moi où il me désigne ? C'est moi où je bois moi aussi mon verre ? On se sourit. L'alcool doit commencer à nous monter à la tête. Je lâche sans même m'en apercevoir.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Nos mains agrippent nos verres et nous buvons avidement. Tu te rapproches alors de moi. Je sais ce qui va se passer, ensuite. Les apparences vont tomber. La vérité va éclater. Pendant un instant je me demande si on va s'en sortir. Puis je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes. Puis tu retournes face à moi et dit simplement en me regardant dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime. »

Et je sens de nouveau le liquide couler le long de ma gorge. Et alors que tu reposes ton verre. Je m'approche de toi et je t'embrasse. La vérité a éclaté. Mais peut être que demain nous ne nous rappellerons de rien ? J'en sais rien et au final tant pis. Les apparences sont trop amères. De toutes façon, nous avons atteint le point de non-retour ...

**Fin**

**Je suis légèrement déçue par ma fin. Mais comme c'est votre avis qui prime, qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

**Sebarrya.**


End file.
